Out Of Place
by Batman'sFavoriteVillain
Summary: What if bella knew jace? what if jace loved her? what if he came looking for her in forks? love triangle Rated M for later Chapters
1. Visitor

**Bella's POV**

"I can't find my blue skirt!" I looked everywhere. As I was looking under my bed, I heard the roar of an engine. I got up, walked of to the window and stuck my head out. On the driveway there was a familiar motorbike. I through on a pair of jeans and ran downstairs, just as there was a loud knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a boy in his teens.

"JACE!"I exclaimed as I gave him a big hug.

"Hi!" He smiled as he hugged me back.

As I released him from the hug I asked "How have you been?" He replied. "Yeah good, you?"

"Yeah good" mimicked his tone. I let Jace in and we sat on the couch. We talked for awhile. I found out Jace still lives with Maryse.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Jace asked.

"I'll go see what we have" told him as I headed for the kitchen.

As I passed the front door I heard a sound coming from the front of the house.

* * *

**Will update after at least 1 review! Already written chapter 2, just waiting 4 U!  
Maddy :)**


	2. Boyfriend

Bella's POV

It was the slight purr of an engine. I froze knowing who it was. Then I heard a tap at the door.

I walked over and opened it for the second time that morning. There stood my angel, Edward.

"Bella, may I ask why there is a motorcycle in your driveway?" He asked very politely.

"I, uh, have a friend over!" I studded, not knowing what to say. He just smiled and asked if he was aloud in-in a polite manner of course!

I let him in, we walked to the living room and found Jace laying sideways on the couch, looking very relaxed. He sat up as we entered, with a big smile on his face-just like always.

Edward looked from me to Jace, then back to me.

"May I ask who this is?" He asked (still being polite)

"Um…Edward this is Jace, Jace this is Edward" I introduced them to each other.

At that moment Jace stood up and walked over to us. He held his hand out to Edward.

Edward took Jace's hand and shook. They both smiled at each other. Jace's smile looked more smug though.

"So, you must be the bastard who is dating the girl I love!" yep Jace was definitely smug. Edward just looked shocked.

That's when I realized I had to say something fast so that this didn't turn into a fight, which I knew it would.

"Stupid comment number one, from Jace!" Man did that sound stupid or what?

They both turned to me and stared. Jace broke the silence first.

"So you're keeping record now, huh?" He asked smiling again._ Oh how I loved his smile._ What did I just think that? There is something definitely wrong with me, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR CHRISTS SAKE! And he is staring right at me!

I chose to ignore what Jace said and to be honest it didn't look like he minded, because he just walked back over to the couch and made himself comfortable again.

"And so I ask again-Does this place have any food?" Jace asked again.

"Um…we have the right ingredients to make pizza! Do you want pizza?" I asked.

"Ok. Yer, sure." He replied.

I got up again to go to the kitchen. But this time I wasn't alone, Edward followed.


	3. The Truth

Edwards POV

I followed Bella into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and started pulling things out.

"He is awfully rude inst he?" I asked her. He was so rude I couldn't even believe he was friends with Bella, my Bella!

"It's just who he is" she replied. That's when I noticed instead of tomato paste for the pizza base she was using hot sauce, I smiled at that. Then she stuck it in the oven, put the timer on, and started cleaning the bench.

"Bella, what did he mean by when he said, the girl I love?" I asked trying to stay calm. _If I have to kill him to keep him away from my Bella I will._

Bella turned around to stare at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry" Ok that was confusing.

"Bella, What are you apologizing for? You don't have to apologize for anything!" I told her.

"Yes Edward I do, I never told you because, well, I didn't think it was important but now my past has caught up with me. I met Jace when I was fifteen, he was sixteen, my mother disappeared and he tried to help me find her. I stayed at the institute with Jace, Isabel, Alec and Hodge. Maryse, Robert and Max were away. Everyone was really nice to me. And well, I really liked Jace at the time, and he kinda, um, asked me on a date and things grew from there." She started crying but I was to frozen in shock to do anything.

The door flew open and Jace stepped in.

"What did you do, Bloodsucker!?" he yelled at me. _Wait, did he just call me a Blood sucker? How does he know? He doesn't smell any different, so he can't be a werewolf, and he has a heartbeat!_

"I SAID, WHAT DID YOU DO, BLOODSUCKER!?" He yelled again this time louder. But I couldn't answer I was still in shock- at what Bella said and what Jace called me.

Jace took a step forward.

I snapped out of it.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled back. Bella was still crying, but now louder.

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" he said as he pushed me back. Bella screamed. But the only thing going through my head was-_Wow he is really strong!_

"You OK?" Jace asked Bella. She had stopped crying now- I was glad it hurt to see her cry.

Bella just nodded in reply, and then turned to look at me. I was still on the floor when she ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asked while I was sitting up.

"Bella, I'm fine" She gave me a small smile, I smiled back.

"But I think we should go see Carlisle" she nodded. By then Jace had walked out back into the living room.

I stood up, just as the timer for the pizza went off.


	4. Fight

**Yay I got a new key board! Now it will be easier for me to update. sorry that it has been so long since the last update.**

**Maddy**

Bella's POV

I got up and walked over to the oven, pulled the pizza out. "Jace your stupid pizza is ready!" _if he causes any more trouble I'll kill him._

Jace re-entered the room smiling. "What'cha do? I no that smile!" I stared at Jace trying to see what he was hiding. "What? I didn't do nothing! I can't believe you don't trust me!" Jace looked at me in shock. "I can" Edward was glaring daggers at Jace.

I handed Jace he's pizza and walked into the lounge room. The T.V. had a massive hole through the screen and you could see the electrical cables sparking. "Oh My God! JACE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jace casually strolled in, pizza in hand, with Edward behind. "It wasn't working anyway. So no big deal." He smiled at me and I glared back. Edwards's eyes were wide. "I think now would be a good time to go see Carlisle." I said to Edward.

We left the house and got into Edwards Volvo. Jace seemed to not mind the hot sauce. _Bugger!_ _Next time I'll have to do better._ On the way Edward started asking questions. "So Jace, what exactly are you?" Edward asked Jace. "Oh, we are Nephilim. Or Shadowhunters." Jace smirked. "We are?" Edward turned from the road to stare at me. Just then we arrived at his house and a little pixie was running towards the car. _Few! Saved by Alice._ I thought as she opened my door and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella, I missed you!" Alice beamed. "Alice, I saw you yesterday." I laughed and she laughed back. Edward stared at us as we made our way inside, but he and Jace followed.

When we got inside Emmett was sitting on the couch. "BELLY-BOO! GOOD TOO SEE YOU! HOW YOU- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Emmet yelled while pointing at Jace. "Bella's friend" Edward replied in a monotone. Alice went to sit next to Emmett, I sat on the love seat. "I'll go get Carlisle" Edward said, then he was gone. Jace walked over and sat next to me. Jace placed his hand on my leg, Alice gave us a side glace. Just then Edward appeared halfway down the stairs. "Get your hands off her!" he growled. I saw Jace smile, then he moved his hand further up my leg. "I said take your filthy hands off my Bella!" he screamed, then was suddenly right in front of us.

Jace stood up. "YOUR BELLA? HA, WHO SAID SHE WAS YOUR?!" Jace screamed back. In a split second I somehow ended up bridal style in Edward's arms, Jace on the floor with Emmett standing over him and Alice standing next to us.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Edward looked at me with a worried expression. "I'm fine Edward" I replied.

I turned to look at Jace again; he was getting up from the floor. He looked about ready to hit something or someone. He looked up at me and caught my gaze for a split second then turned back to Emmett. He pulled back his fist then snapped it forward connecting with Emmett's nose. Emmett stumbled back but caught his balance.

"STOP! Stop this fighting immediately!" Carlisle came down looking very calm. No-one replied. Carlisle turned to look at Jace. "Edward told me about what happened this afternoon, and I would appreciate it if we could talk about it."

Jace looked over at me. I nodded to him. Then Jace looked at Carlisle. "Whateva you want DOC." He said with a smile.

**please review. Reviews=happy author=more chapters**


	5. AN Help needed

Ok guys im really sorry but im having major writers block and no matter how many time I try to write the next chapter, nothing comes to me. So im asking my readers for any idea's. Anything that you think that would make this story better, please send it in, all help is needed, even if you think it's stupid send it in anyway cause most of my ideas are stupid. Hopefully you all send in about 5 ideas each and we get a nice long story happening. Write 2 ya soon

Maddy


End file.
